Wiki Creepypasta:Proyecto Guillotina
Categoría:Navegación El Proyecto Guillotina es un lugar donde se proponen creepypastas de baja calidad y donde los usuarios decidirán a votación si esas creepypastas deben ser eliminadas, reparadas o no tocarse absolutamente nada. * Para cuando se propone: #Nomina la página que quieras siempre y cuando tengas en cuenta el siguiente criterio: Deben ser creepypastas mal redactadas no que sean cortas o que no hayan gustado porque la historia tiene un rumbo diferente al esperado. #A ser posible, describe un poco porque la nominaste y pon la firma. Si no se firma, se eliminara la información. #Cuando nomines, pon tu sugerencia al final, según el orden cronológico. #Recuerda poner la plantilla en la página para avisar a otros que el artículo esta siendo juzgado. Recuerde en usar el siguiente código: [[]] * Para cuando se vota: '' Cuando voten, usar las siguientes plantillas: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: ::::'''DATOS IMPORTANTES : significa: "no borren la página, yo me ocupo de mejorarla". No la uses si no piensas hacerlo. : se usa para dar alguna opinión referente a la creepypasta en juicio sin la necesidad de votar. ::Con cualquiera de estas plantillas, puede cambiar el texto en negrita que sale tras el icono, para ello ponga el texto como parámetro de la plantilla, ejemplo: se mostraría como . # Por favor, '''no votar en los comentarios de la creepypasta nominada, hacerlo en la sección de sugerencias de este proyecto. * ''Información adicional: #Puedes proponer y votar al mismo tiempo, solo se pide que se tengan 25 ediciones en el Wiki. #Para que una creepypasta sea eliminada, debe tener un mínimo de 5 votos, la misma cantidad es necesaria para ser absuelta. #En caso de que tu creepypasta este siendo juzgado debes tener en cuenta las normas. Si deseas que tu trabajo no sea juzgado, puedes usar la plantilla "Prorrogar". Se debe especificar el tiempo solicitado (no mayor a 15 días), si el plazo no se comenta se darán 3 días para mejorar el artículo. Una vez hecho, tendrás que escribir con un comentario que ya has acabado y si los usuarios concuerdan en que ha sido mejorada, se retirara el creepypasta del juicio de este mes. ADVERTENCIA: Si por casualidad han eliminado un artículo tuyo a través de este proyecto, por favor no lo resubas sin más ya que supondría una infracción en la comunidad. De hacerlo, podrías acabar bloqueado. Si deseas resubir el artículo, por favor contacta con los encargados del proyecto en sus muros. Encargados del proyecto: Cordura, Jonh Lenon, CREPY YO, Astoria Manson y Lavel Abadeer. Solo estos usuarios pueden borrar/quitar las sugerencias en base a los votos del proyecto. Sugerencias Batman: Arkham Revenge. La redacción decae en algunas partes, la historia no causa mucho terror y no esta muy bien manejada.-- : La idea no esta bien llevada y aunque no es muy buena la redacción, creo que se podría hacer algo. Yo lo haría encantado pero solo jugué una vez en un salón al Batman: Arkham Asylum. --Cordura (discusión) 05:07 21 may 2015 (UTC) : Opino lo mismo que Cordura.-- . 21:22 22 may 2015 (UTC) : , pero es de Batman, así que siento deber de arreglarla. TuT-- 03:16 24 may 2015 (UTC) : Aunque fue arreglada aun así merece morir no da terror y el cliché de la tienda desaparece : como máximo yo creo que beberían darle unos 15 días a Lenon, por que no dispone de mucho tiempo libre.- 00:41 28 may 2015 (UTC) : Perdón pero ya lleva demasiado tiempo aquí.-- 03:06 20 jun 2015 (UTC) : que está casi lista, pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo, sólo esperenme un poco mas.-- 04:29 20 jun 2015 (UTC) Bosque Esmeralda La idea no es mala pero la redacción y el uso excesivo de los puntos afectan en cuando a la "calidad" de la historia.--Usuario:Isabella74 : : redacción, alguna que otra falta de ortografía (error común), Sin más que decir...- 15:08 10 jun 2015 (UTC) : Lo he examinado, y no obstante su fatigosa extensión, ¡sea!---- R. I. P. Quo Paciente 021 Pero la traducción no es la mejor que digamos, cuesta leer y entender... : .--es buena se gano vivir : No es tan mala, pero lo que hace que este aqui es la traducción, aun que si alguien se ofreciera para arreglarla quedaria muy buena, es tan solo arreglar la traducción.-- : . El estado actual de esta creepy es elocuente. Mi voto la absuelve por ser consumada, salvo uno que otro error ortográfico algo resaltantes.-------. R. I. P. Quo Paciente 88 Por el contrario, me pareció muy interesante la historia, el problema: La Traducción. Tiene errores, bastantes y algunos muy graves. La nomino, justamente para que alguien comente su opinión respecto a esta creepy. Yo, no tengo el tiempo suficiente para corregir una creepy de este tamaño, además de que mis conocimientos de inglés son muy bajos. Bueno, eso es todo… : Yo arreglaré la traducción de la Creepypasta, no será perfecto, claro, pero intentaré hacerla lo más entendible posible. Pero antes: ¿He de cambiar la plantilla que ya tiene la Creepy? : La plantilla no la retires ya que el artículo sigue juzgándose incluso si lo has arreglado, lo que si puedes hacer es poner de forma optativa la plantilla de "enobras" si ves que vas a tardar mucho con ello, saludos. --Cordura (discusión) 07:22 5 jun 2015 (UTC) : No obstante uno que otro error ortográfico (que se excusan por lo extenso del texto), la creepy es admisible e incluso a veces sugestiva. Buen desempeño, Adi ---- R. I. P. Quo Feliz Navidad,hijos mios la idea no es mala, me parece que la calidad no es la esperada. 00:32 25 may 2015 (UTC) : ar un poco; pero muy mal redactado y tiene mala ortografía .-- . 00:38 25 may 2015 (UTC) : Dentro de lo que cabe hay que arreglar a gunas cosas, sin embargo la idea me pareció buena y seguro que en cuanto pueda haga algo. --Cordura (discusión) 08:51 7 jun 2015 (UTC) : Vale, creo que podre hacer los arreglos necesarios en la historia, saludos. --Cordura (discusión) 05:39 11 jun 2015 (UTC) : Arreglada, espero que este bien. --Cordura (discusión) 22:34 3 jul 2015 (UTC) : Wow! Excelente, buen trabajo.-- 22:41 3 jul 2015 (UTC) : . Por cierto, no me atrevo a perder la ilusión revisando la versión original.------- R. I. P. Quo Edan: One green eye Por mí, la redacción y ortografía la condenaron... No me llama mucho la atención; yo no la pienso corregir. 01:50 27 may 2015 (UTC) : : Distingo problemas mucho mayores que la composición. Adi lo señaló: la idea principal, y mejor aún, la lógica de los acontecimientos. Personalmente, una decepción de principio a fin.------- R. I. P. Quo : Mala redacción y exceso de coma no merece, claro buena historia e idea pero ejecucion mala. El Autor - Cambiando el Destino Empezo bien, pero dejando de lado el ligero cliché, esta muy mal traducida y apenas se entiende. --Cordura (discusión) 14:20 29 may 2015 (UTC) : .------- R. I. P. Quo : Prueba para comentario No me parece tan mala, sólo hay que arreglar unas cosillas y ese pequeño cliché Creepy adicta (discusión) 19:21 23 jun 2015 (UTC) ¿SIGO VIVO? Cap:02 Pruebas Está redactada de una forma que hace difícil entenderla, ademas que este tipo de creepy no debería estar en partes, leyendo solo esta parte no se entiende nada de que trata.-- : No me parece malo, en un momento me leí varios de los capítulos y la historia es buena. La redacción no se me hace difícil y la ortografía me parece bastante bien. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 10:41 1 jul 2015 (UTC) : Aun creo que debería estar en una sola parte, no es como cuando una creepy tiene continuaciones que pueden ser leídas individualmente, esta es una misma historia dividida.-- : Comparto el criterio de Name. Me ha desagradado profundamente; además lo inverosímil de su desarrollo: no está sólidamente fundamentada.------- R. I. P.Quo Surain Con errores ortográficos y un desarrollo que esta por debajo de la calidad esperada.-- 00:04 4 jun 2015 (UTC) : Una historia de pésima calidad. : No es Muy mala que digamos, estoy dispuesta a arreglar algunos cuantos de sus errores, no cambiare Mucho la historia, pero lo que si, mejorara la redacción, Pido 15 Días.-- : , Tengo que decir que La historia por mas que sea reparada no tendría sentido, se debería cambiar por completo, hizo una historia completamente nueva pero me retracte ya que la idea era "Reparar" la Creepypasta no "Cambiarla por completo", Es bastante complicado darle algún sentido o enlazar los echos en la historia (y a con enlazar me refiero a que tengan algo que ver con la historia), la verdad falle y lo lamento.-- : He comparado la versión de Oscar.cernichary con la actual, sea aclarado: los errores gramaticales y narrativos persisten, Conci. En cuanto a la línea argumental, deja muchísimo que desear (versión original). En la penúltima línea se me hace flojo e innecesario lo de que "los padres cayeron en depresión".------- R. I. P. Quo Batman 1992 Episodio Perdido En un principio me pareció interesante el artículo pero a medida que avanzaba fue de mal en peor, no solo por la ortografía o la gramática, encima el poco sentido que tienen algunas oraciones tipo "el cielo rojo era rojo oscuro". A demás del cliché que acaba teniendo todo el artículo. Una autentica lastima ya que en el principio prometía, la verdad es que creo que se puede arreglar. --Cordura (discusión) 15:42 6 jun 2015 (UTC) : Su mera proposición la hace muy atractiva. Así es, Corn. El problema en cuestión: punto aparte la mala redacción, lo cliché de la conclusión la condena. Puede enmendarse, sí, pero, o se mutila la última parte y se pule el excedente, o se recrea un final completamente distinto.------- R . I. P. Quo "Ella" No es un creepypasta taan malo, sin embargo, creo que puede ser mejor, me gustaría que alguien se ofreciese a sacarle eso de "Killer" que se nota por ahí y que, bueno, vea si puede mejorar la historia, porque "en sí" está bien, pero esa cosa "Killer" que tiene me hizo nominarla a la guillotina. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 18:56 7 jun 2015 (UTC) s que una "Killer" diría que es más bien cliché en el genero de Asesino). --Cordura (discusión) 05:39 11 jun 2015 (UTC) Mala redacción, en algún punto es confusa y sigue teniendo el concepto Killer, si alguien puede arreglarla que lo haga, pero no la veo buena. Creepy adicta (discusión) 18:28 22 jun 2015 (UTC) : Espejito, espejito, ¿por qué todo killer empieza contigo? Precisaré: Mala calidad y deficiencias narrativas. Su único mérito: la idea de doble identidad, "ella" y quien se reconoció como "ella" (por supuesto, como un recurso estilístico, no como hecho argumental).------- R. I. P. Quo El Pintor La historia (según mi punto de vista) no es tan mala, pero si al menos se mejore la redacción y un poco la historia, estaría en condiciones de seguir en la Wiki. Pero espero a que vote la Comunidad. : Hay carne donde morder.------- R. I. P. Quo : He finalizado. Juzguen------- R. I. P. Quo : Creo que con los arreglos que hizo Quo la creepy ya puede seguir en la wiki, gracias por tu tiempo.-- 15:31 24 jun 2015 (UTC) : Merece quedarse.Usuario:Dr.creeper.000 REGALO DE NAVIDAD Para empezar, no es una mala creepy, solo es algo corta y necesitas algo de tiempo para entender bien el final. Aún así, no deja de estar mal o casi nada desarrollada. Si alguien se ofrece a alargarla, cambiaría mi voto, lo haría yo, pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo por ahora... luidez necesaria.------- R. I. P. Quo : He concluido conforme a mi palabra de honor. Juzguen.------- R. I. P. com/wiki/Usuario:Quo_Croce Quo : Wow ¡Excelente! Creo que no se puede votar 2 veces en contra :( .-- 13:16 26 jun 2015 (UTC) El Lick - Minecraft Pero, sinceramente, no creo que deba estar aquí. Quizás si deba estar en un foro de Minecraft, o en la Wiki del juego, pero no aquí. Esto no lo considero una creepypasta. : No esta mal, tiene algo de "Creepypasta".-- : He dudado mucho en dar mi voto, creo que Lavel tiene razón. A diferencia de "Herobrine", esta creepy no goza del elemento perturbador y creo que por la historia mas parece un bug del juego.-- 16:23 23 jun 2015 (UTC) : Igualmente digo. Buen artículo, aunque con unas correcciones ligeras obtendría una imagen excelsa. Su naturaleza corresponde a lo propiamente minecraftiano. En efecto, un bug.------- R. I. P. Quo ¿Satanás en los Sims? La historia empezó bien pero en los últimos momentos se volvió algo muy cliché (y dando un final bastante visto). --Cordura (discusión) 15:08 21 jun 2015 (UTC) : El final es muy malo, de ahí que al principio haya parecido interesante no le quita lo clichepasta.-- 15:28 23 jun 2015 (UTC) : Exactamente, Itsuki: cliché. Me atrajo bastante (amén de uno y otro error ortográfico), pero mi ánimo se diluyó con el penúltimo párrafo: completamente cliché. En fin, a decapitarla.------- R. I. P. Quo Los 9 Pecados Capitales de la "Biblia Satánica"- Pretensión Normalmente el satanismo es algo aterrador y espeluznante pero el como lo maneja este artículo hace pensar que simplemente esto no debe seguir aquí. --Cordura (discusión) 15:08 21 jun 2015 (UTC) : Pienso lo mismo. R. I. P. Quo : y la verdad opino lo mismo que antes, debe quedarse.-- : Pues no, no encuentro algún elemento que me haga votar en contra. Creo que podría perfectamente ir en un blog.-- 15:23 23 jun 2015 (UTC) EL ORIGEN DE GEMINIS Propuesta interesante. Deleznable, cliché, desordenada de tipo aglutinante en su elaboración (puntos y comas brillan por su ausencia, amén de distorsiones como "mensane" y "demaciado"). ----'R. I. P. amor de Dios.-- 15:09 23 jun 2015 ' : Espero no arrepentirme de esta elección, pero le veo "cierto potencial" a esto; haré lo que pueda, no sé cuánto tardaré. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 16:17 23 jun 2015 (UTC) El Campamento la verdad, una ortografía bastante mala.-- : Modifico mi voto y espero a la conclusión. Me parece que Creepy Adicta ha estado editándolo después de su nominación. Por lo menos, podría notificarlo.------- R. I. P. Quo Yo no te conozco. Sin comentarios.------- R. I. P. Quo : No creo que haga falta argumentar. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 14:40 30 jun 2015 (UTC) ¿Qué mejor día para morir que Halloween? Personalmente, tiene potencial. No es necesario que señale tan contundentes imperfecciones: hablan por sí solas.------- R. I. P. Quo El Demonio De La Mascara Blanca Me decidí a modificar mi voto. Le veía mucho potencial. Por desgracia el desarrollo no ha agotado las posibilidades de una propuesta tan interesante y a la vez simple, es decir, un desarrollo simple pero nada interesante, amén de la pésima ortografía y la última oración. Por favor: es el colmo de lo cliché.------- R. I. P. Quo : Bueno el titulo es interesante, la historia ni de lejos. No se me ocurre nada bueno y la verdad dudo de que alguien se anime a repararla.-- 12:45 26 jun 2015 (UTC) SUPAY WAWA Idea buena. Ortografía mala. Redacción pésima, puntuación no tan buena, le veo salvación, pero no creo que alguien se anime. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 12:05 25 jun 2015 (UTC) : No me pude resistir. Creo que ahora tiene la calidad mínima.-- 04:00 26 jun 2015 (UTC) : ¡Bien hecho, Itsuki! Es lo suficientemente buena. ¡Ay!, por mi parte, estoy muy lejos de ser un buen peruano en lo que a mitología andina se refiere. Me he europeizado demasiado en ese sentido. Confío en la sabiduría de Arguedas para ampliar mi perspectiva. Saludos, amigo mío, y excelente reivindicación.------- R. I. P. Quo La Caricatura Perdida Reminiscencias lejanas de Tails Doll en versión Caricaturas. Precisaré: elaboración muy desafortunada por su lacónica aceleración; en términos de ortografía denota deficiencias relativamente graves.------- R. I. P. Quo : Mala redacción y ni que decir de la ortografía.-- 02:36 26 jun 2015 (UTC) : Ortografía y Redacción muy pero muy horribles.-- . 15:10 4 jul 2015 (UTC) BlindMaiden.Com - Origen Empezó bien, pero a medida que avanza se hacen tales faltas ortográficas y gramaticales que se me hizo imperdonable. A demás de ello, la historia tiene un inmenso cliché en el genero de los fantasmas y encima esta el hecho de colgarse de la fama de Blindmaiden.com para dar un mal origen. --Cordura (discusión) 22:59 25 jun 2015 (UTC) : Investigando por ahí me tope con esto, leanla de nuevo y decidan si se va o no.-- 02:31 26 jun 2015 (UTC) : He reemplazado mi voto porque el cambio es notable, Itsuki. Regular ciertos errores ortográficos y la historia dará una excelente impresión.------- R. I. P. Quo : El artículo cambiado esta bastante bien pero me gustaría hacer un par de correcciones y extender un poco más la trama, permitirme. --Cordura (discusión) 07:44 2 jul 2015 (UTC) La verdad no es buena La verdad es que no es absolutamente buena. Un argumento confuso, mal ejecutado, condimentado con una ortografía deficiente.------- R. I. P. Quo No es una creepypasta, no debe estar aquí. Eliminar. Las 7 Trompetas Del Apocalipsis La temática es demasiado atractiva, pero por más que he agudizado mi óptica crítica, no distingo lo "creepy", amén de ciertos errores ortográficos.------- R. I. P. Quo : Concuerdo con Quo, no hay contenido, o al menos no lo encuentro lo "creepy"... El Misterio de Akinator ... : Por su pésima calidad, tan notoria que facilita su decapitación, yo lo redireccionaría a la subcategoría de borrado rápido.------- R . I. P. Quo : Comparándola con Otras Pastas, esta no tiene una mala ortografía, aun que lo que hace que este aquí, es la Redacción.-- Death Briden ... : Confusa, demasiado confusa por su redacción aglutinante, y cliché.------- R. I. P. Quo : Me confundi en muchas partes.Usuario:Dr.creeper.000 Mickey is real La idea es jugosa; lamentablemente el desarrollo sufre de sequía, y de un grado elocuente de cliché. Mala ortografía.------- R. I. P. Quo : , no se como mi anterior prorroga se ha borrado. --Cordura (discusión) 10:33 4 jul 2015 (UTC) Demon Serpent Pésimo orden sintáctico. Puede enmendarse, pero no quedará impune------- R. I. P. Quo : Concuerdo con Quo, si alguien la repara votare en contra, le veo esperanza. Usuario:Dr.creeper.000 : . Será cuestión de tiempo.------- R. I. P. Quo : . Júzguese.------- R. I. P. Quo : Quedo muy bien, debe quedarse.-- 22:44 3 jul 2015 (UTC) : Mejoro bastante.Usuario:Dr.creeper.000 Nadie Escucha Puede que no tenga mucho cliché, pero aún así siento que es un Killer-oculto. Tiene algún que otro error y poca calidad. : A mi parecer es una "joyita" en su género, lo demasiado laxo en su consistencia temática. No merece un juicio sino la decapitación inmediata.------- R. I. P. Quo : .-- : Ya es muy obvio el porque esta aquí.-- . 15:09 4 jul 2015 (UTC) MiniMurder La figurita de acción A pesar de que repare su ortografía y la historia esta llena de clichés. --Cordura (discusión) 22:26 28 jun 2015 (UTC) : Sin comentarios más que este: lo mejor era incluirlo en Borrado Rápido.------- R. I. P. Quo : Opino lo mismo: Cliches y Mala Ortografía.-- . 14:57 2 jul 2015 (UTC) El sueño Pésimo desarrollo de una idea prometedora: la calidad relativamente mala se derrumba en confusión e incoherencias al avecinarse los últimos párrafos, amén de la constante (mala ortografía).------- R. I. P. Quo : Me impresionó la verdad, si tengo tiempo intentaré hacerle algunos arreglos, la idea es bastante buena. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 13:51 30 jun 2015 (UTC) : Empieza muy bien, ojala pueda hacer algo.-- 13:37 4 jul 2015 (UTC) : Pues nada mas que decir que buena suerte Itsuki y que esta creepypasta quede mejor y buena en su lectura y comprensión.-- . 15:07 4 jul 2015 (UTC) La Grabaciòn de Nicolas Martin Lo lamento, Crepipaztas, pero los problemas de La Cripta se repiten en esta historia.------- R. I. P. Quo : Mala redacción, buena idea, pero mal desarrollada, además de algunos errores de ortografía. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 13:48 30 jun 2015 (UTC) : Mala redacción y errores de ortografía.-- . 20:02 1 jul 2015 (UTC) : Una lastima.-- 13:29 4 jul 2015 (UTC) Aquel Muñeco De Trapo Ortografía pésima en cuanto palabras y uso de signos (puntos y comas brillan por su ausencia, sobre todo el punto aparte).------- R. I. P. Quo : Ortografía Malisima.-- . 20:03 1 jul 2015 (UTC) : Me quede sin palabras.Usuario:Dr.creeper.000 : Uf! Con las justas acabe de leerla.-- 13:26 4 jul 2015 (UTC) Belzè Mis únicos impedimentos para saborear tan genuina creación como es debido: la mala ortografía y el uso inadecuado de ciertas palabras (para despertar a "dichoso" dios''-dicho).------- '''R. I. P. Quo' : Pido solo un dìa, (lo de la ortografìa es explicable, letras del teclado muy juntas), hablando de ciertas palabras, quise hacer un uso de esas palabras para una oraciòn anticuada. Crepipaztas (discusión) : . Yo distingo más de tres errores, y no se reducen a la mera ortografía, sino que incluyen desafortunados recursos discursivos.------- R. I. P. Quo Jake heartsulf . Pero intuyo que puede hacerse algo de su propuesta.------- R. I. P. Quo EL ANFITEATRO . Tras una meditada lectura, concluí en que la defectuosa composición del texto es un impedimento. Puede repararse, sí, pero considero que se puede decir mucho con poco.------- R. I. P. Quo : Tiene errores, si, pero la historia a mi parecer es muy buena.-- 13:16 4 jul 2015 (UTC) : La historia es buena, pero el texto esta mal redactado, espero que alguien se anime a arreglarla ya que este texto si vale la pena en quedarse pero sin cambiar lo que tiene escrito solo cambiarle un poco la redacción y uno que otro error ortográfico que tenga.-- . 15:04 4 jul 2015 (UTC) El Lugar de la lección. . Amén de un título muy inapropiado; por otro lado, la idea atrae bastante.------- R. I. P. Quo : Pésima historia y un titulo que nada tiene que ver.-- 13:06 4 jul 2015 (UTC) Soledad eterna Me abstengo de comentar en cuanto a "esto". El usuario aclaró que lo continuaría. El principio lo dice todo en una historia. ¿Qué es lo que opinan? ¿Prolongamos su ilusión o ejecutamos de una vez? ------- R. I. P. Quo : Si este fue el inicio, no quiero ni ver el final.Usuario:Dr.creeper.000 Culpa de las clonaciones . Me temo que puede depurarse y extraerse un buen creepypasta, salvo ese detalle.------- R. I. P. Quo "El Amor de un Perro" Lo encontré por azar. Llevaba la plantilla-condena, pero no fue registrada: descuido humano del Juez. Punto aparte su pésima ortografía, la trama se me antoja ilógica y floja.------- R. I. P. Quo Un ser. . Ortografía irregular y un título incoherente.------- R. I. P. Quo Facebook: El Usuario Satanico Precisaré: sin comentarios.------- R. I. P. Quo Bienvenido a la Arena Un embrollo de principio a fin.------- R. I. P. Quo : Me revolví.-- . 19:07 4 jul 2015 (UTC) Bloodroot Lilith , y una calidad que decae ostensiblemente: por ejemplo, durante el asesinato del padre. No me persuade en lo absoluto la lógica discursiva de los acontecimientos tampoco.------- R. I. P. Quo Dark Shadow . El grado de cliché de este creepypasta es sutil: surgen variaciones notables en lo comúnmente conocido. Por otro lado, pésima ortografía.------- R. I. P. Quo